


life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake

by kingstonsrabbit



Series: the sun itself sees not till heaven clears [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, season 2 episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonsrabbit/pseuds/kingstonsrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something that came to exist in my head while talking to my fellow Kinglets on whatsapp :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake

**Author's Note:**

> just something that came to exist in my head while talking to my fellow Kinglets on whatsapp :)

She wakes up when a random ray of sunshine enters the window and reaches her face. Her first instinct is to turn around, snuggle back under the covers and keep her eyes closed. But she knows it's time for her to get out of bed, to sneak back into Laurel's apartment.  
  
She think she can slip unnoticed from the bed, but as soon as she sits up, there's an arm touching her back, then circling her waist. He trails kisses up her spine as he sits up behind her, nose nuzzling the slightly curly hair at the nape of her neck. He loves her natural curly hair but apparently she has gotten used to straightening her blonde-red locks since she has left. He misses waking up in their bed with her wild curls tickling his nose.  
  
"Stay in bed."  
  
"Laurel needs me."  
  
"She's sleeping soundly."  
  
"Maybe she woke up-"  
  
"I know Laurel." he says. She doesn't want to cringe, but her body stiffens involuntary. Quentin doesn't mean it to sound like that, like the continuation of that sentence is "better than you", and Dinah knows that. But she also knows that Laurel has always been a daddy's girl and that Quentin has always been there for their daughter after she had walked away.  
  
"Stay, Di."  
  
"I really need to go back to Laurel."  
  
"You really don't."  
  
"Queeentin..."  
  
After years of marriage, she knows she can't really stop him and if she thinks about it carefully, she doesn't really want to. She chuckles then, a low purring that she knows drives him mad.  
  
His lips ghost on her shoulder and she can feel his warm skin against her back.  
  
"I missed you, Di."  
  
"I missed you too." she says, but she doesn't look him in the eyes. She knows that once Laurel is fine, she has to go back to her life in Central City, her unfulfilling job and empty apartment.

  
So Dinah lets herself go; she slips back into bed in the warmth of her (ex-)husband's arms and basks in his affection.

  
  
God, she really does miss him.


End file.
